Zen's hobbies
by Nyimphadora
Summary: Chacun a ses passions, et si Zart et Ben parvenaient à s'en trouver une commune ? AU Zart x Ben


.

_Yo,_

C'est parti pour du **Zen** (Zart x Ben). Cet OS est un AU.

Disclaimer : The Maze Runner appartient à James Dashner.

* * *

.

**Zen's hobbies**

.

Cours de Botanique. Choisi par la plupart des élèves pour être le cours le plus inutile qu'il soit, mais Zart adorait ça. C'était même son couts préféré. Zart était un garçon tranquille et vraiment gentil. Pas un raté, mais il était personne, inexistant. Zart aimait les plantes, et c'est pourquoi ça le dérangeait que personne ne prenne ces leçons au sérieux. Même le professeur. Le garçon assis devant lui, Ben, prenait au moins la peine de faire son devoir, mais presque tout était faux. Le garçon essayait néanmoins, ce qui faisait sourire Zart. Ben n'était pas incroyablement intelligent, mais c'était un bon gars. Il ne lui avait parlé que très peu de fois jusqu'à présent. Mais cela était sur le point de changer.

« Hé, tu aurais un stylo ? »

Zart leva les yeux de son cahier. La classe était remplie de personne en train de bavarder et le professeur était assis à lire un journal. Zart pensa qu'il blaguait, mais Ben continuait de le regarder.

« Je pense, oui, » dit Zart avec un sourire nerveux.

Il fouilla dans sa trousse et en sortit un stylo noir. Il était grignoté au bout et Zart se sentit un peu embarrassé.

« Prend celui-là, » dit il en lui tendant le stylo qu'il tenait en main, « il écrit mieux. »

Et surtout il n'avait pas été mordillé.

« Merci. » Ben attrapa le stylo et se retourna pour revenir à son travail.

Zart aussi s'était remis à ses affaires, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un œil au devoir de Ben. Il essaya de ne rien dire, mais le garçon devant lui n'avait visiblement aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait.

« Cette réponse est fausse. »

Ben jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Zart souriait et essayait de ne pas paraître agaçant. « C'est C, la bonne réponse. »

« Merci, » murmura Ben avait un petit sourire.

« Tu as aussi faux à la deuxième. Et la troisième, et la quatrième et… ah non, la cinquième est juste ! »

Ben se tourna complètement vers Zart. Il semblait un peu irrité. Zart avait définitivement merdé, et il le savait. Mais subitement Ben lui sourit et Zart recommença alors à respirer.

« Cette place est libre ? »

Zart regarda à sa droite. Winston, qui s'asseyait toujours à côté de lui n'était pas venu en cours aujourd'hui.

« Oui, tu veux t'asseoir ? »

« Tu pourrais m'aider. Ce serait mieux que de t'entendre chuchoter à mon oreille à chaque fois que je réponds faux. Parce que mon Dieu, ça sonnait un peu érotique. »

Zart éclata de rire, mais ses oreilles étaient devenues rouges.

Ben ramassa son sac et s'installa juste à côté de lui. Au bout de dix minutes, ils avaient terminé leur tâche. Ben jeta un coup d'œil à Zart, qui venait de finir de lui expliquer quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas compris et ne comprenait d'ailleurs toujours pas.

« Comment peux tu savoir autant de chose sur les plantes ? Cette merde est d'un ennui. »

Zart haussa subtilement les épaules.

« J'aime bien. »

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'offenser… »

« Non, c'est bon, chacun a ses passions. »

« Bien sûr… »

« C'est quoi les tiennes ? » Demanda Zart.

Ben sourit et réfléchit.

« Les chiens, » son sourire s'élargit, « et les jeux vidéo. J'aime bien m'asseoir dans ma chambre et jouer aux jeux vidéo pendant que mes chiens dorment sur mes genoux. »

Zart sourit à son tour. C'était vraiment adorable. »

« C'est pas si dur en fait. »

« Zart… »

« Quoi ? »

Ben avait le stylo dans sa bouche et le visage marqué d'un profond ennui.

« Nous avons fini nos devoirs, j'ai rien compris à tout ce que tu m'as expliqué. Je n'ai pas été très attentif, c'est vrai… Et maintenant je veux jouer aux jeux vidéo pour oublier tout ça. »

Zart éclata de rire. Ben l'avait invité chez lui deux jours après qu'ils aient commencé à se parler en cours, et il n'avait pas encore oublié quelles étaient les grandes passions du garçons.

« Ok, à quoi veux tu jouer ? »

Ben fronça les sourcils, songeur.

« Je ne sais pas. Griever, à quoi veux tu jouer ? » Griever était le chien de Ben, ou plutôt l'un de ses chiens.

Le petit chien s'approcha en courant de la pile de jeux vidéo et en prit un dans sa bouche, comme s'il avait l'habitude de choisir pour son maitre.

« Ah, celui-là. »

Ben se leva du lit. Ils étaient restés étendu là pendant au moins une heure. Ben mis en route le jeu et donna une manette à Zart. Ils s'assirent sur le bord du lit et le jeu commença. Zart se mit alors à tousser, un peu embarrassé.

« En fait, je ne connais rien aux jeux vidéo. »

Ben le fixa un instant, un peu confus, puis lui sourit chaleureusement.

« C'est pas si dur en fait, » dit-il d'une voix moqueuse, en imitant Zart. « Regarde. »

Ben posa ses mains sur celle de Zart. Son souffle s'écrasant contre son oreille alors qu'il lui expliquait l'utilité de chaque touche, et Zart sentait des frissons lui parcourir le dos.

Les parents de Ben avaient insisté pour que Zart reste pour diner et pour dormir puisqu'il n'avait pas cours le lendemain. Il avait appelé ses propres parents pour les prévenir, et maintenant, ils étaient là, allongés sur le lit, à regarder de vieux épisodes de Star Trek.

« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais ça, » dit Zart.

« Moi non plus, » répondit Ben, « je pensais que tu aimais seulement les plantes. »

« Il y a des plantes dans _l'Ultime Frontière_. »

« Non, pas là. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Je sais tout. »

« Excepté comment faire ton stupide devoir de botanique. »

Et ils recommencèrent à rire. Il était déjà vraiment très tard et aucun des deux ne pouvaient plus réfléchir clairement. Ben posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour l'inciter à se calmer et essaya lui même de faire silence, pour ne pas risquer de réveiller ses parents. Ils tentèrent de parler, mais ils étaient toujours en train de rire tapageusement.

« Personne ne connaît aussi bien les plantes que toi, plant-man ! »

« Pff, même un enfant aurait pu le faire. »

« Ah oui ? C'est ce que tu penses ? »

Ben regarda Zart narquoisement pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'ils ne s'esclaffent à nouveau plus fort tout en enfonçant leurs têtes dans les oreillers pour étouffer le bruit.

« Mec, » prononça une voix sourde, « tu vas réveiller tout le voisinage » essaya-t-il de dire en hoquetant, avec toujours le sourire.

« Je… ne… peux pas… m'arrêter. »

Ben le fixa encore attentivement avec cet idiot sourire figé sur ses lèvres, complètement captivé, et murmura :

« Moi non plus. » Les lèvres de Ben se posèrent sur celle de Zart avant même qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il faisait. Son rire s'éteignit aussitôt. Le cœur de Zart tambourina furieusement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il se rendit compte de leur proximité. Il n'avait même pas réfléchit plus que ça et avait approfondit le baiser. Il n'avait pas pensé que ce qu'il éprouvait pour son ami pouvait être aussi intense, mais maintenant que son sourire rayonnait de lui même sans pouvoir rien y faire, que des papillons s'agitaient dans le bas de son ventre et que ses yeux pétillaient d'exaltation, il en avait la réponse.

.  
.

**_ FIN _**

* * *

.

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

À bientôt** :)**


End file.
